College Roommates
by Unrestrained
Summary: Sams apartment roommates have either graduated or have no money to pay rent...what is she going to do now? well, lucky for her her last roommate has replacements, but what will happen when its Danny Fanton & Tucker Foleyguys? And what about Dannys secret?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here's my first ever submitted Danny Phantom Chapter story...please be nice. this is actually one of the longest stories i've written...and i'm not even done with it yet...but enough...time for you to read. SO READ!!!!!

Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom...although if i did, id make him and Sam finally ask each other out...or i'd bring him to real life...and date him

* * *

Chapter One 

"You're leaving me?" I asked sadly in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. I just can't pay the rent right now. You know I just lost my job, don't have enough money saved back to get me gas, food, other necessities and rent; and you're parents didn't get you a good enough job to support both of us on monthly rental. But don't worry, I've got two good roommates to pick up the tab so you don't have to get another job, quit buying the stuff you want/need, and worse of all-you wont have to go to your parents and ask for more money. I'll be staying with my friend and her husband in their little house until I get a job and save enough money to move into a lower rent apartment." Sarah informed me.

"You won't be coming back?"

"Afraid not. Even if I got a really good paying job I'm trying to save up for a car and a house. Paying the rent here would make me have to save up for like three extra years. But I'm sure you'll become great friends with the roommates I'm having take mine and Angie's places. And it's not like I'm never going to be your friend again. I'll just be living somewhere else, I'll come over all the time." Sarah assured me.

"Who are the people taking yours and Angie's places?"

"Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton."

"Those are guy's names."

"Uh, I know. They're a couple of guy friends of mine."

"WHAT!!!!!!?"

"I know, but don't worry, with you being all gung ho independent and 'sex after marriage' you wont have anything to worry about."

"They're not gay, are they?"

"No. Tucker brings over the occasional girl to stay the night so you'll have no problem with him. And Danny, well Danny had a bad experience while in high school. The girl he thought was the one was two timing him the whole three years they dated. It broke his heart, especially since he knew he'd been living a lie almost his whole high school career. Now he's really careful about his heart, I think he's only been on two dates since his graduation. So you'll have no problem with him wanting any guy thing."

"You better be right." I said in a warning tone. Any guy who tries to do something frumpy with me gets hurt, physically hurt.

"I am. You'll learn to love em. You'll probably become inseparable, I've done my research, you're all completely compatible."

"Sarah. So when am I meeting these 'lovable' guys?" Just as I asked that question I heard a knock on our apartment door and a shout.

"Hey Sarah, we're here, let us in!!!!"

"Um, now I guess." Sarah said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess." I lightly growled.

Sarah ran to the door and I slowly followed her, stopping in the living room/den and waited for the door to be opened on my new roommates. Oh how I'd hate Sarah if she was wrong about Tucker and Danny.

Sarah opened all four padlocks (my parents were making sure no one could hurt their little girl) then unlocked the doorknob and opened the door to a tall, slender African American 'techno-geek'. Standing behind him was an even taller, slender yet muscular Caucasian with dark black hair and the clearest blue eyes anywhere; he was easily the hottest guy I had ever seen, go Sarah.

"Come on in guys and see your new home." Sarah instructed.

Tucker pretty much ran into the apartment but Danny hung back and slowly walked through the door, calculating and assessing everything he saw. His eyes stopped on me and he smiled slightly, it sent butterflies through my stomach. How could someone so perfect be best friends with the goof ball running around my apartment yelling 'awesome' and 'sweet'? I guess I'd never know.

Sarah came and stood by me as Tucker and Danny continued their look around their future apartment. "So…what do you think of them?"

"Danny seems pretty nice, so does Tucker. But I have one question. How in the world are they best friends, they're like polar opposites."

"I don't really know how it all began, but they've been friends since like primary school or something."

"Wow, genuine. So…if Tucker's a techno-geek, how does he get so many girls?" I asked, truly wanting to know.

"Well, normally the girls want Danny, but he always tells them no but that Tucker's a great guy, after you get over the whole techno-geek thing. It seems to work, most girls would listen to Danny even if he told them to jump off a cliff." I gave her a confusing look. "Just wait until he talks, his voice is like an angels. But sometimes Tucker gets lucky and finds a girl and gets her on his own."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tucker has his moments. Most of the time his pickup lines are completely goofy but sometimes he gets lucky and stuff just works out. He's actually had a few girlfriends from his and Danny's little escapade thing. He's charming, just not in the Prince Charming way, more the jester type. He's completely goofy, some girls like that."

"But isn't it awkward when the girls see Danny living in the same place as Tucker?"

"No. They have this understanding. Danny helps Tucker get a girl, leaves where ever they are and goes back to their apartment to stay until the next morning when he leaves for work or early classes. He's really careful about showing he's even there, he's like a ghost. Then there's someway Tucker pays him back I'm just not sure, they don't talk about that side of the deal very often. It's something secretive though and it has to deal with Danny disappearing a lot at night." Sarah yet again informed me.

"What could he do?" I asked truly bewildered. Danny was obviously really sweet, what could he possibly do at night that would require Tucker's help.

"I have no clue. I just try not to obsess over it, I'll never figure it out. I've already tried several times and each time I was wrong, really wrong. He's not in the CIA, he's not a spy and he's not a drag queen."

"Hm. Well maybe one day we'll figure it out." I replied thoughtfully. At that time Danny and Tucker returned to the living room/den. "Ok. Danny, Tucker, I'm Sam and this is our apartment." I said as I held out my hand to shake theirs. Tucker shook mine first and I was glad to see he didn't have a wimpy grip, most techno-geeks did. Then came Danny. His hands were so soft, yet calloused, he must do a lot of manual labor, and his touch was gentle yet strong. I had to shock myself into remembering I was an independent goth who needed no guy, in order to shake his hand with the intensity in which I shook Tucker's.

"Nice to meet ya." Tucker smiled.

"Same goes for me." Danny smiled. Oh my gosh, Sarah was right, his voice was heavenly. It was the perfect tone of baritone I had ever heard. I would jump off a cliff if he told me to; he had this way about his speech and voice that would make you believe anything he ever said.

"Nice to meet you two too." I recovered. Tucker smiled goofily and I could tell he was going to ask something that, a certain answer given, would make this techno-geek extremely happy.

"I get my own room right?" He hinted.

"Yes, we each get our own room."

He practically beamed. "Yea! Do we get our own bathroom?" He hinted at again.

"Unfortunately no. There are only two bathrooms; and since I'm the only girl, I've been living here longer than you and my dad helps pay the other three hundred dollars…I get a bathroom all to myself." I informed them, if they were to live here they'd live by my bathroom and bedroom rules.

"Oh, fair enough. But if in case of emergency, are we allowed to use you're bathroom?"

"Mattering on what type of emergency it is."

"Gotcha."

"Would you like to see you're rooms now?" I asked.

"Totally."

"Sure." Danny smiled.

"Follow me." I replied as I tried to keep my heart under control. Every time he spoke it made my heart flutter. I started down the left hallway and proceeded in showing them their new humble abodes. I had decided after initially meeting them which room they got. Danny got the one to the left(has a better view) and Tucker, the one to the right(has better insulation). "This is your room Danny." I said pointing to the door to the left. "This is yours Tucker." I said pointing to the door on the right. "The door at the end of the hallway is yall's bathroom. You're welcome to go in and have a look around. If you wanna move anything, please decide today while we have four people here." I told them as I walked back into the living room/den with Sarah.

"So…what do you think?" Sarah asked.

"I think it'll work out. As long as embarrassing things don't show up and my parents stay at home."

"Oh, I forgot about your parents."

"Yeah, I can't."

"Well, what are you going to do if they decide to come over?"

"I guess have the guys switch out with some of my other girl friends."

"Yeah, that'll probably work, just as long as you hide all the 'guy' stuff and clean thoroughly."

"Oh, I intend to clean thoroughly every week."

"Danny and Tucker aren't that messy." At that time a crash emitted from Tucker's room.

"Yeah." I replied sarcastically before running to check what happened.

When I entered the room Tucker had somehow fallen over the bed and knocked the chair at the desk over. He was tangled between them. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked up at me and glared. "Ya know you can help me."

"Sorry Tucker, I think I need a picture first." I smirked.

"No, no. Don't you dare take a picture of me. Sam, get back here." He yelled at me as I ran to my room to retrieve my camera.

When I got back Danny was standing in the doorway silently snickering. "I think I'm going to have a fun time living here."

"Danny, how can you not help a brother out." Tucker complained.

"I have to agree with Sam on this one, buddy, she's right, it deserves a picture."

"Thank you." I replied before snapping a few pictures, these were so going to be hung up in the living room/den.

After laying my camera on Tucker's dresser I reached down to untangle him from the chair and bed. Danny helped him up and I straightened the chair and smoothed out the bed sheets. Tucker was still mad at Danny and was giving him the evilest death stare the poor techno-geek could muster as he stood and straightened his clothes. Then his face lit with a mischievous grin.

"Tuck, what are you thinking?" Danny demanded.

"Oh nothing." he replied as he slid to his dresser. "Just gettin rid of the evidence." He grinned as he snatched my camera.

"Tucker." I growled. He turned and was still grinning until he saw me giving him the death stare. He skedaddled after that. Danny was the first out of the room after him. I followed close behind.

As we ran through the living room/den, I saw Sarah sitting down and having a good ol' time watching Danny chase Tucker around the kitchen. I gave her a look and she just shrugged.

The chasing went on for a good ten minutes, Danny was quick but Tucker was surprisingly good at dodging. We had went everywhere in the apartment except my room by the time Danny was only two centimeters from grabbing Tucker's shirt. Tucker knew he was almost caught and took a plunging dive into my room, where he stopped dead in his tracks right in front of my Phantom painting.

"What?" Danny asked confused as he stepped around Tucker to see what had stopped him.

"Phantom." was all Tucker could mutter.

"You a fan?" Danny asked, turning toward me.

"Um, yeah I guess. He saved me once. I got inspiration and painted it." I replied. When I mentioned him saving me, Danny's eyes lit up with something that confused me, but in a split second it was gone, replaced by cocky curiosity. "You like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's really detailed." he praised.

"Thanks, took me a month."

"A month?" the first words Tucker had spoken in five minutes, a record I believe.

"Yeah."

"You must have a really good memory." Tucker again.

"I guess. It just, really had a lasting effect on me."

"Well I'm sure. If Phantom ever saved me from some crazy ghost it'd leave a lasting effect on me too." Danny replied. "Tucker, why don't you give Sam her camera back." Danny suggested, but more like commanded.

"Uh, sure." Tucker replied still hypnotized by my painting, he limply handed it to Danny.

Danny carefully handed it to me and we left Tucker drooling in front of the painting. Phantom hadn't saved me from a ghost though, I thought as we walked to the kitchen, not that I was going to tell anyone that. "Why is Tucker drooling over my painting?" I asked, worried he'd get drool all over my hardwood. If he did I'd kill him.

"Phantom's his idol." Danny replied seriously, even though a hint of laughter was waiting to be unleashed.

"Phantom's his idol?" I repeated trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, ever since primary school." 'Primary school' that sounded familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. At least not yet.

"Phantom's been around that long?" I asked confused.

"Yes and no. He came completely out in public around the time we started jr. high as Inviso-Bill, then after a few years he finally got the public to call him Danny Phantom, the name he actually preferred at first, when he got older he dropped Danny and stuck with Phantom." Danny informed me.

"Ghosts can age?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Yes. Well some can. It's too difficult to explain."

"Oh. How do you know all this stuff about Phantom?"

"Tucker's been my best friend since primary school," there it was again, "and my parents are avid ghost hunters."

"Oh. So if I need any information on ghosts I can just ask you." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah." Danny replied not too eagerly.

Danny followed me into the living room/den and set on the love chair while I set down beside Sarah. "So when are yall planning on moving in?"

"Um, today." Danny told me.

"What!?" I yelled whipping my head toward Sarah.

"Well, I thought the sooner they moved in the less time you have to worry about them actually coming and paying the rent." Sarah explained.

"Oh. Well that's ok. I just wish you would have told me that, like yesterday, so I could have cleaned up all the girl stuff floating around." I replied, still slightly p-ed off.

"Oh sorry." Sarah apologized.

"Well, Danny, do you and Tucker have your stuff packed up and ready to be moved in?" I asked, turning to Danny again.

"Um, it's all in Tucker's truck." Danny replied cautiously afraid of me blowing up again.

"Oh." I said as calm as I possibly could. "Well give me about an hour to clean out you're bedrooms and bathroom and you can move your stuff in. And would you please go get Tucker from my bedroom." I replied.

"Sure. I'll get him and we'll go grab a bite to eat and give you and Sarah time to clean up." Danny agreed as he got up and left for my room. "Come on Tucker, time for lunch." Danny said from in my room. Minutes later Danny emerged from my room with Tucker in tow, looking like he had never been in a drooling 'idol' trance. "Tucker always perks up when you mention food or its time to eat." Danny explained Tucker's return to the real world.

* * *

AN: i hope you liked the very first chapter of College Roommates...which actually came to me in a weird way...i thought of in the shower...only i was in Sam's shoes and the guys that moved in with me were guys ive never met, i didn't even have names for them...then i was likelightbulb why not write a Danny Phantom fanfiction like that...and thus this chapter and the rest of the story followed. please review everyone who does will get cararmel brownies...fresh ones!!!!

signed---Unrestrained


	2. Chapter 2

AN: it's so small i know and i'm sorry, i couldn't find a better place to split it to make a chapter bc if i had kept it all together there would have been a block of time that nothing happened...anyway, please read and review.

Disclaimer:dont own him or anything else in this world with rights...sigh

* * *

Chapter Two

After they left and shut the apartment door I jumped and ran to their bathroom. Sarah slowly followed me, she wasn't one to clean much, but she knew she needed to, most of this was her fault.

Thirty minutes later the guy's, who used to be a girl's, bathroom was completely spotless. Unfortunately it wouldn't be clean for long, after about a week their bathroom will look like a bomb went off. All girly items had been removed and sent to my bathroom, and the guy's was waiting for all new linens and accessories. I called in a favor and five minutes later Angie was there with Bed, Bath and Beyond towels, washcloths, hand towels and guyish decorations. Those included a magazine rack, shower CD/radio player and a silver linen rack.

I quickly put up the decorations and filled the linen cabinet with the new linens. Danny's, which were dark blue, were on the left and Tucker's, which were hunter green, were on the right; according to their room situation. I shut the cabinet door and hung a dark blue hand towel over the left sink and a hunter green hand towel over the right sink, again according to room situation. For the finishing touches I hung a painting I had done several years ago of two guys, best friends, just enjoying each others company sitting by a pool, beside the small window and hung a shampoo, razor and soap rack inside the shower.

"Whoo, done." I said as I straightened up from hanging the rack in the shower. I turned and saw Angie and Sarah staring at me and the bathroom.

"Sam, you've outdone yourself this time. I still can't believe you buy from Bed, Bath and Beyond, know how to decorate a bathroom and keep everything so spotlessly organized, seeing as you're a goth and all." Angie said surprised.

"It comes with living with my mom…and maids. It also helps that my mom has her own tab at Bed, Bath and Beyond and is elated when I use it to buy stuff. Plus, it's not such a bad store, I mean that dark blue we got Danny's towels in is like a perfect goth color. All the towels and linens I have came from there, and they're delightfully dark." I replied, glad for my mom and her crazy remodeling thing for once in my life.

I left the bathroom and went to check the guy's rooms, making sure everything was were it was supposed to be and making sure nothing girly was left behind. While I checked Danny's room I heard Angie's cell phone ring. I straightened Danny's sheets quickly and went to see what was up. When I reached the kitchen, where Angie and Sarah were sitting, Angie was just putting her cell away.

"Sorry girls, I'd love to stay and meet the new roommates but I gotta run. Me and my boyfriend are barbequing with my parents tonight and they live on the upper east side of Amity, so I need to leave now." Angie explained.

"Alright. See ya later Angie. Have a safe trip." I said in farewell.

"See ya later." Sarah repeated.

About three minutes later there was a loud banging on the apartment door followed by a 'Hey let us in.' I rolled my eyes but got up anyway and went to open the door. As soon as the door was open Tucker came barreling through, laughing loudly. He was definitely back to his normal post-zombie-state self.

"I'm guessing you had a good lunch." I suggested.

"Yeah." Danny replied rolling his eyes at his goofy and loud best friend.

"Alright Tucker, you and Danny can move in now. I got you're bathroom as clean as it'll ever be."

"Sweet."

"We'll be right back. Leave the door open, we'll bring up Tuck's stuff first." Danny informed me.

I nodded in agreement and watched as Danny dragged Tucker away from Sarah and told him he had to help move his stuff up. He groaned, I snickered and Danny rolled his eyes, pulling Tucker from the apartment.

* * *

AN: so i hope the short little chapter was too horrible...the next one will be up tomorrow...granted i dont have to work. please review...remember CARAMEL BROWINES FOR THOSE THAT DO!!!!!!!

signed--Unrestrained


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Chapter Three for all those awaiting updates. you'll see some Danny/Sam fluff this chapter...it may seem a little ooc for this soon in their personality but i think it works, review and tell me if it doesnt. read now.

Disclaimer: i own nothing that has rights in this story...i however own the plot line.

* * *

Chapter Three

Not to long after I heard grunting coming from the staircase and immediately knew it was Tucker. I ran to see if he needed help but there would have been no way I could have helped him, I was laughing too hard. Tucker had two boxes in his hands but the way he was holding them and struggling up the stairs was hilarious. Danny was yelling at him from behind him to shift the boxes to where he could hold them like he would a stack of books. He wasn't having much luck. I quit laughing so hard and ran down the stairs to try to help. "Tucker, let me take the top box, stop for a second."

"No I can do it." he insisted.

"No you can't, just give me the box."

"Fine." Tucker gave up.

I took the top box to find it heaver then I thought it would have been, maybe I miscalculated Tucker's strength. I held the box the proper way and told Tucker this was how to hold it. He changed his hands positions, stopped grunting and smiled. I smiled back at him then bound up the stairs, into the apartment and to his room, setting the box down on his bed. Tucker was soon behind me and right behind him was Danny carrying three boxes. Three boxes!! I miscalculated his strength too; of course I knew he was strong, I'd noticed his arms bulging slightly when we were chasing Tucker earlier and when he pulled him from the apartment ten minutes before; but I had no clue he was that strong.

"You just like showing off in front of girls." Tucker pouted as they set his boxes on the floor and bed.

"Yep that's it." Danny said in sarcastic agreement. "It's actually because I like to usurper you whenever I can."

I just laughed. "Come on you two, lets go get Danny's boxes and then we can unpack everything." I walked from Tucker's room and they followed me still arguing about pride and the boxes. "Hey Sarah, come help. I need some more estrogen, these blokes are annoying me." I called, in a joking manner, to Sarah who was ransacking my refrigerator. She looked up and smiled, closed the refrigerator door and followed us out.

About five minutes and endless guy banter later we arrived back in the apartment and Danny's room. Tucker pulled Sarah into his room to help unpack seeing as he was mad at Danny and annoyed with me. I had agreed with Danny too much during their little endless guy banter. So it was me and Danny left to unpack his four boxes.

"So what's your major?" I asked to break the semi-awkward silence.

"Well I wanted to be an astraonought, but some stuff happened and I decided to stay around home. Now I'm getting my bachelor's in criminal justice and government. I hope to be in the CIA one day." Danny confessed.

"Wow, big plans. That's great." I said truly meaning it.

"What are you majoring in?" Danny asked sincerely.

"Visual Arts. After graduating I'm planning on being a freelance artist for Hot Topic and recording studios. You know, sell my artwork in Hot Topic and come up with cool CD graphics, that's what I really want to do." I confessed.

"Well rock on." Danny replied smiling.

At that precise moment I opened the next box which contained…ghost hunting stuff. What? Danny saw my confused look and with a calm ease took the box and shoved it in the back of his closet. "My parents made me take em. 'You can never be too careful.' they always say." Danny smiled painfully, remembering embarrassing memories.

"I'll bet your parents are great to be around." I hinted sarcastically.

"Yeah, if you like crazy ghost hunters who would rather make a new ghost hunting tool than get normal jobs, sure." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Well at least they don't want you to be something you're not." I replied cringing.

"True. But my parents would really love it if I became a ghost hunter like them. My sister Jazz fights ghosts every now and then, I thinks she's even friends with Phantom, but she'd never become a full time ghost hunter, and I intend on following in her footsteps." Danny informed me.

"I think it'd be kinda cool to fight ghosts. That way I could do more to save poor mother earth." I confessed. I saw Danny's eyes light with interest and he put down the clothes he was folding and placing in his dresser.

"Really? You're just not saying that to get on my good side are you? To get something from me?" Danny asked truly perplexed.

"NO. I am not trying to get on your good side, for all I care I'd rather be on your bad side. And I want nothing but money for the rent from you, I'm not that way. 'Purity' should sum it all up. And yes I really would like to fight ghosts."

"Cool. Well, I'm glad you're not that way, now I can have a friend that's a girl and doesn't want to get into my bed any chance she gets." Danny smiled, though it seemed he was being serious. "And I'd advise you to not to get on my bad side. Just ask Tucker." He said darkly.

I took that as a threat. "I can take care of myself thank you, and I believe it would be more fun to taunt you when I'm on your bad side. More fun for me to annoy someone who's already annoyed by me."

"I'll take that as a promise. And believe me I love to taunt too." Danny smirked darkly. I had never seen him look any hotter than right now; giving me that dark threat and handling a katana like he could slice me in half at any second. My heart did a back flip and I had to inconspicuously catch my breath.

"So you do martial arts?" I asked, masking my large breath as one taken to ask the question.

"Yeah. Why? Does it take you're breath away?" he smirked. Darn, he'd noticed the hitch in my breath.

"No. I've always wanted to learn though." I replied.

"Well, I can show you how to use the katana right now if you'd like." he suggested after a seconds thought.

"Sure!" I said a little to over eager. I got up from the floor and walked toward him as he pushed empty and full boxes out of the way.

"Come stand in front of me and take the hilt in your hand." Danny instructed. I did as he said and I felt him press his body against mine. "Ok, so I'm going to put my hands over your's and move your arms the way they should go, so don't hurt me or something. I promise I won't try anything fishy." I nodded in agreement, his body so close to mine had me breathing weirdly, I wasn't sure I could have talked if I had really wanted to.

He placed his strong, smooth, calloused hands over mine and put them on the hilt in the correct places. Next he pressed his body even closer to mine and linked my arms in his. Then he proceeded in showing me how to move the katana correctly, not that I could have done if he let go, I was too preoccupied at how his body felt against mine. And his smell, my goodness, what did he shower with and put on, he smelt so…guyish yet not; I don't know exactly how to explain it but it was the best thing I had ever smelt. Then he was speaking to me. "Do you like the way it feels?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Huh, yeah…what?" I muttered.

"Do you like the way the katana feels?" Danny cleared.

"Oh, um, I haven't really been paying attention. Sorry, show me that move again."

"Sure." He redone the move, moving my hands and arms with his then smiled. "Did you get it now?"

"Yeah."

"So…do you like the way it feels?"

"Um, yeah. What's this move called?"

"Ocean Spirit." He began the move again. "See how we're moving the sword like the waves?"

"Yeah. Cool." We continued the move several times over and I got more confident and Danny moved his arms less and less; letting me do it but still having that crutch of his arms there in case I wasn't sure about a certain way to move.

"I think you're a natural." Danny whispered, and I couldn't help thinking he meant that in more than one way.

"Yeah." I replied. It was my turn to taunt, which I figured he was doing. I turned my head so our noses were only millimeters apart and cuddled his nose with mine. It worked, his eyes widened briefly before he took over the situation again. He moved closer, seeing as he had moved away as I got more confident, and suavely blew his breath into my face, lips flirting closely with mine. I fought against every being in my body not to shudder and playfully turned my head so all he got was a mouthful of my ebony hair.

He was obviously in charge of his body, because he calmly moved his face from the back of my head and nuzzled it with his forehead; slowly moving his face down to my neck, blowing his breath on the tender spot behind my ear, sending not unnoticed shudders down my spine. I felt him smile and mentally cursed my incontrollable body. He'd pay for that one, I was sure.

I gently moved my hands and he let them go, just as I had wanted. I smoothly turned around and looked up at his face. Standing straight up he was easily ten inches taller than me, making it hard to reach his face with mine. I would have to stand on my tippy toes and you can't be taunting when you're standing on your tippy toes. I'd have to try something else. I took my right hand and barely touched his cheek, trailing down his face to his jaw line. With one finger I traced his jaw line and trailed down to his neck, outlining his Adam's Apple and further to his collar bone hidden below his black t-shirt. I trailed over his shoulders and then down his arms and ended with his fingers, in which I laced mine. I felt him shudder and knew I was on my way to winning.

He took his right hand and trailed it up my left arm, shoulder, collar bone, neck and ended under my chin. He tipped my chin so that my eyes now looked into his and leaned his face closer and closer to mine. He stopped just centimeters from my lips, then deciding why not began to close the small gap. I, surprisingly, still had my head in order and before his lips touched mine I whispered, "You lose."

"I don't care this once." He mouthed back before closing the gap completely. The feel of his lips was perfect, and it wasn't because this was my first kiss, it was something else, something strong and ancient. His lips sweetly massaged mine and after a few seconds in paradise he got his head back and gently pulled away. "I can't do this." was all he mumbled before his hands dropped from my shoulders and he resumed unpacking his box of martial arts stuff and other odds-n-ends.

I stood there like an idiot wondering what he meant. Could it be that he was letting the guards around his heart fall for me and he was afraid of that. Was that his first kiss since the incident? Thoughts were swarming in my mind and I decided I'd better do something instead of standing here like an idiot. I went and opened the last box, the one that included all his cool stuff like collectable cars and things like that.

I began taking things out and laying them on his bed in piles according to subject. He had exactly twenty classic cars, fifteen modern sports cars and ten futuristic cars. He also had about seventeen photos in frames, most of him and Tucker and another girl, presumably his sister, she was in the family photos too, and looked like Danny's mother. Most were taken in a dark blue room with walls covered in NASA posters, it must have been Danny's room; and in front of a huge brick building with a weird blimp like contraption on the top, this must be Danny's house. All photos seemed like they had nice memories attached to them. I've never had Kodak pictures of me and my family, only studio ones, and it was refreshing to see a normal families pictures, even if they were crazy ghost hunters.

I went through the box and emptied it quickly. I looked one last time into the box to make sure I got everything and saw one solitary picture, folded at the bottom. I reached in and grabbed it, prepared to put it with the other photos, when I opened it. I saw a picture of an elated Danny, a younger Danny, but Danny non the less, hugging a very beautiful Latin looking girl who was smiling ear to ear. I stared at the picture, wondering who this beautiful girl was and why she was making Danny smile so goofily. Then I remembered what Sarah told me and concluded this was the girl Danny dated in high school, the girl who broke his heart. I was still pondering the picture when Danny snatched it away from me. I looked up to see a hurt look on Danny's face as he stared at the picture.

"Don't ever touch this picture again, don't even look at it." Danny yelled defensively, angrier than I'd ever seen him, so…unlike the calm Danny I met just nine hours before.

I quickly turned my head and got up from his bed and proceeded in leaving his room, what he said and how he said it hurt and…scared me. I was barely touching the doorknob when I felt Danny's hands gently grab my waist and spin me toward him and into an embracing hug. He put his forehead on the top of my head and buried his face in my hair. We stayed that way for a few minutes before he raised his head from my hair.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "Sorry for yelling at you, for kissing you and for rejecting you."

"It's ok." I said pulling back to see his face and realizing he was slightly crying. "I understand you guard that part of your life very strongly, it was wrong of me to intrude."

"It's not your fault, it'll never be your fault. Can we forget the kiss for now and the yelling and start over?" he asked so sincerely I almost teared up and that's unusual for me, being a goth and all.

"Yeah." I replied and a smile so genuine lit up his face.

* * *

AN: so...how'd i do? oh and the ocean spirit thingy with the katana...i made it up, thought that would be a pretty name for a wave like move with a sword...cant really explain what was going on in my head...but anyway, please review. i'll give you all caramel brownies, buckets of chocolate or a pie of your choice.

signed--Unrestrained


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yeah, a double post for all you reviewers out there...and all the 'favoriter's' thanks bunches to all of you...and to the people who read and don't review, shame on you please review. read now.

Disclaimer: i dont own anything with rights, but i do own the plot line.

* * *

Chapter Four

We finished unpacking his clothing and linen boxes, laughing when we found a pair of boxers and proceeded in putting on his dark blue and grey bed sheets. He had obviously never done this before given that he put the flat sheet on first then the fitted and tried to smoothly put on the comforter and pillow cases to no effect. I stood there and shook my head at the horrible case he was in and when he patted it one last time and jumped to the side holding his hands out like 'tada', I laughed.

"Here, let me fix it. And watch closely." I instructed as I shed the bed of its illy put sheets. I flattened out the fitted sheet and tucked the corners under the mattress then made sure Danny knew to put that one first. He nodded. Then I flattened out the flat sheet and fanned it out over his bed then tucked the corners and sides under the mattress and under the fitted sheet. I made sure Danny knew to do that and when he nodded I resumed picking his grey/dark blue reversible comforter up from the floor and fanned it over his bed, straightening and smoothing it wrinkleless. Then I took the inside out pillow covers off his pillows and placed them on correctly. I made sure Danny knew to do that and when he nodded I placed his accent pillows, a round grey one and a square dark blue one that was once a space camp t-shirt in their respective places. Danny nodded when I looked at him and I smiled, glad I didn't have to repeat the question for the fifth time.

Just as we finished his bed Tucker and Sarah came in the room, laughing loudly.

"All done." Tucker informed us. "Come see." I nodded to Danny and we followed Tucker and Sarah. "Introducing Tucker's new room." He beamed as he pushed the door open.

It was mostly plain, green bed sheets, no wall decorations, but it could have served as CIA's headquarters because along each wall was a different computer. Two laptops, one an iBook the other an HP, and two Pcs, one an apple flat screen the other a Dell. Scattered around the room where about fifteen handheld PCAs, ten mp3 players, and other techno things. A large sound system was stuffed in the corner and a flat screen TV hung to the right of it. A techno-geek's paradise I thought, well at least he's happy. The way Tucker was beaming you could have plugged him up to a light socket and lit up the whole apartment. I smiled at him and out the corner of my eye I saw Danny shake his head.

"I've never had a room big enough to hold all my stuff!" Tucker said excitedly. "This is wicked sweet!" I saw Danny smack his forehead at that comment.

"Well I'm glad you have your own room." I smiled. "Are you guys hungry, I'm starving. I didn't get to eat lunch earlier because I had to clean for you." I said changing the subject.

"I could eat." Tucker replied calmly.

"You can always eat." Danny corrected. "I'm kinda hungry too."

"Might as well eat now." Sarah, who had stayed quiet for most of the day finally spoke.

"All right. What do you want?" I asked walking to the kitchen.

"Anything meat!" Tucker shouted.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You didn't tell me they were meat eaters." I growled in the direction of Sarah.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, sorry." Sarah apologized not looking me in the eye.

"You're a vegetarian?" Danny asked.

"An Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian for your information." I replied snottily.

"Oh, cool." Danny replied smiling.

"WHAT!!!!? That's not cool, Danny, it's not human to not like meat!" Tucker yelled.

"Yes it is. It's someone's decision whether they want to eat meat or to not eat meat. Sam's decided to not eat meat and be a vegetarian." Danny replied calmly, trying to calm me and Tucker down. It worked, well at least for me. I realized Danny wasn't just a hott body, handsome face and a broken heart, he was smart and sensible. Something I liked in a guy, and I was beginning to think I was falling for one I had just met and become my roommate over ten hours earlier.

Tucker yelled something else about meat and it being a human tradition or something but I had quit listening. I had somehow ended up in the kitchen and was making myself a salad while I had been pondering my slowly falling heart and how it involved Danny. I finished preparing my salad and laid it by the refrigerator before interrupting Tucker's meat rant. "Danny what would you like?" I asked sweetly, ignoring Tucker.

"A BLT would be nice." he replied. I cringed.

"You'll have to make your own bacon but I'll gladly toast your bread, slice your tomato and tear your lettuce." I replied retrieving a tomato and the lettuce from the fridge and preparing them to be put on Danny's sandwich. He smiled and nodded, coming into the kitchen and began looking for the bacon.

After a few minutes of searching, he stood from the crouched position he was in looking through the cabinets and looked at me, confusion and frustration written all over his face. "Where's the bacon?"

"Oh," I laughed sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you, I have none."

"You have none?!!!" It was Danny's turn to be angry.

"Yeah, since I'm a vegetarian and all I don't keep bacon. The last time we had it was about…three months ago, before Angie moved out."

"Now I have to go buy my own bacon because you're a vegetarian, and vegetarian's don't eat meat. I have to buy bacon for my own apartment…" Danny mumbled as he grabbed Tucker's truck keys and slumped out of the apartment.

I was giving his back and the door a weird look until Tucker came closer to me and whispered, "He likes to mumble sometimes, especially when he has to go out of his way to get something. It's a goofy Danny thing. Most of the time he's okay with getting stuff, but he must be really hungry." I shrugged, then finished preparing Danny's tomato and lettuce.

* * *

AN: sorry so short, i couldn't find anywhere else to slilt it for a chapter and it not be like forever and a day long and take forever and a day to read, so i might go ahead and post the next chapter now...not sure. review please!!! caramel brownies, buckets of chocolate or a pie of your choice are at stake here.

signed--Unrestrained


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Chapter five, and a triple update...don't even think about askin for a whatever word means 'by four' update tonight...i had enough trouble cutting and pasteing for this chapter...i hope ever thing makes sense...if not please tell me in a review. read now.

Disclaimer: i own nothing in this story that has rights, especially Danny Phantom and company...although i own sarah and angie and the plot.

* * *

Chapter Five

I was in the middle of my salad when I heard the thunder clash. Danny wasn't back and I was beginning to worry. Tucker had left with Sarah to go get 'proper food' as he called it, they'd been gone for thirty minutes. I had wanted to wait for Danny to return, but after thirty-five minutes I was afraid my salad would go bad. I ate slowly thinking Danny would walk through the door any second but it hadn't happened in the past hour. I knew his tomato was slowly getting too ripe and his lettuce was starting to brown, but I didn't know what to do. If worse came to worse, he could always get another fresh tomato slice and lettuce leaves from the kitchen but I wanted him to eat the ones I had prepared.

I had no way of getting a hold of him and by the time I was two bites from finishing my salad I was pacing. I was about to call the police, or my dad, when I heard the door slam open. I turned quickly and the sight scared me. Danny was sopping wet, but that wasn't what scared me. Blood was running down his face from a cut on his forehead, his t-shirt was ripped in places showing bloodied scratches, he had a large abrasion on his left knee and he was holding his right side like he could barely walk.

Gasping slightly, I ran to him and let him put most of his weight on me. I carried him to my bathroom, biggest of the two and also more readily available with medical supplies and laid him on the floor.

"I know it's not too comfy, but it's the only place you can lay right now, blood is hard to remove from cotton." I replied sympathetically. He nodded then winced.

I turned quickly to my cabinets and searched for the first-aid kit. When I found it, I bent back down and smoothed the hair from his blood matted forehead. "I'm going to clean up your head and wrap it first ok? It's bleeding the most." I said calmly. He nodded slightly and I stood to wet a wash cloth. I bent back down and started to clean the wound as lightly as I could, it was obviously light enough because he only winced twice, unless he was stronger in mind then I had thought. Putting a clean folded wad of gauze on the gash, I secured it with medical tape then washed the matted blood from Danny's shaggy black hair.

"I'll have to remove your shirt so I can clean your cuts better, ok?"

"Yeah, but I can't move my right arm, hurts my side." Danny replied softly.

"Okay, I'll go get some stronger scissors, just stay here and don't move, I'll be right back. Promise."

"I know."

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen drawers and opened the one containing the scissors, then ran back to my bathroom. I landed with a light thud on the floor beside Danny and he gave my flushed face a weird look. I shrugged, then proceeded in cutting his black t-shirt from this bleeding torso. It was kinda difficult since it was wet, and I know I put Danny in pain at least two times, even if all he did was widen his beautiful blue eyes.

About fifteen painful, at least for me, minutes later I had successfully gotten Danny's shirt off and was about to clean his wounds when I noticed how defined his abs were and how his skin color made him look like a sculpture. Waking from my trance I grabbed the wash cloth, rewet it and began to clean the various scrapes and cuts all along his upper body. I put small square and rectangle pieces of gauze on each cut and secured them with medical tape before I even tried to figure out what had happened to his side. I saw bruises of a deep purple color all along his ribs and I was afraid he had broken one.

Grabbing a larger roll of gauze, I turned toward his face and spoke softly. "You'll have to sit up so I can put some type of wrapping on your severely bruised ribs. I'll help if you need me to."

"Yeah, please." he replied as I put my left arm on his upper back and my right hand on his shoulder waiting for his signal. He nodded and I helped him into a sitting position as carefully as I could. I couldn't avoid his winces though, and it hurt me to see them almost as much as it hurt him to feel it.

Once he was in a sitting position I began to gently wrap his chest. I wasn't sure exactly how to treat a bruised or broken rib but I knew a tight wrap would help, keep Danny from moving so much. A few painful for Danny minutes later I was finished wrapping his chest and was helping him to lye back down.

"I have to get your jeans off," I told him. "To clean and bandage your knee, Danny. Gosh, I told you I wasn't like that," I replied quickly, holding up my hands, at his weird expression. He nodded and I began to unbuckle his belt.

Against everything I lived by I couldn't help but blush and wish we were in a different situation that involved me unbuckling his belt. I shook the thought from my mind and concentrated on not killing Danny while removing his pants from his horridly scrapped up knee. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, which was just fifteen minutes in all reality, I had removed Danny's pants with the help of the scissors. I tried to focus my eyes just on his bloodied knee and not to think that Danny "Ever So Hott" Fenton was laying on my bathroom floor in just his underwear.

I cleaned his gapping wound with water and rubbing alcohol and I couldn't help but wince when I heard Danny moan or take in a deep breath. He was really strong in the mind over matter department because by now I'd be crying like a baby, and I thought I was mentally strong. Luckily his knee had quit bleeding and I didn't have to worry about putting as much pressure on it, I just finished cleaning it and wrapped it tightly with thick gauze; just in case he reopened his wound while trying to get up, let alone move.

By the time I finished 'patching' him up I had gotten over my embarrassment and was back to my normal self. I packed up the medical supplies then patted Danny on his bare stomach. "All done. Good as new." He flinched when I hit him and I jumped back giving him an apologetic look.

He cracked a smile and shook his head. "I'm just jokin. It only hurts when you touch my side."

I was mad, he made me think I had hurt him. "Daniel Fenton!!!!!" I yelled, hitting him on his unbruised shoulder. "You don't do that to me or I will hurt you!!!!!"

"Okay. I was trying to lighten the mood, geeze." He replied, trying to sit up. I rushed to help him and together we got him into a sitting position. "I think I can stand from here."

"OK." I moved away from him, giving him plenty of room to come up with a creative way to stand without sending him collapsing to the floor.

Ten minutes later he actually succeeded, and without my help. He had obviously had this type of injury before because it took him only one try of moving a certain way very slowly to stand. I was surprised…surprised because he had stood on his own, surprised because he knew which way to move his body and surprised because I knew for certain he'd had this injury before.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked as I helped him limp from my bathroom to the couch.

"I tripped."

"What??!!! You couldn't have tripped and done that to your ribs, maybe just the knee injury, but it looks like you were punched or something. Not even the clumsiest person could do that, especially not you, you're no where near clumsy. What really happened?"

"I tripped." Danny stated seriously, making me feel like this was the end of the conversation. I decided to let him have his way, but I'd be snooping and thinking behind his back.

I helped him lie down on the couch and set on the sofa a little ways from it. I looked at him, deep in thought, until he was yelling my name. "Sam!!!"

"Huh, what. Oh sorry."

"You like spaced out or something. I've been saying your name for three minutes."

"Sorry, I was thinking. What do you need?"

"Can you bring me some shorts and a t-shirt. I don't want Sarah and Tucker askin questions."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I didn't even think about new clothes." I replied turning red. "what do you want be to get you?"

"Um, dark blue shirt with 'NASA' written on the front and my gray basketball shorts. They should be laying on my chair in my room."

"Ok." I replied getting up quickly and almost running to his room. I opened his door and went straight to his chair grabbed his dark blue 'NASA' shirt and gray shorts then returned to the living room. "Are your boxers dry enough for you to put on clothes?" I asked probably sounding like I wanted him to stay in his boxers, but I totally didn't mean it that way.

"Um, yeah." Danny replied giving me a weird yet elated look.

"I didn't mean it that way, Danny, gosh. I was just tryin to help, it's uncomfortable to wear wet underwear." I replied throwing his clothes at him, hitting him in the head.

He took them off his head while giving me an evil look, then his look changed dramatically when he realized he couldn't get dressed on his own. Puppy dog eyes shone brightly and I had no choice but to forgive his cocky misunderstanding and help him become presentable. He gently rose his arms above his head like a obeying toddler while I shook his shirt out the messy fold it was in in order to put it on his bare chest.

It surprisingly slid easily over his arms and head but it got more difficult once I reached his upper chest. He had to figure out how to arch his back in order for me to get the shirt all the way down but not put him through a horrid state of pain. Slowly I inched it down to where it ended at the middle of his hips. Putting on his shorts followed the same suit. They went on smoothly until I got to his knee. He raised his left leg slowly and I slid the shorts up that way, all the way to his lower abdomen while trying not to think how awfully wrong this situation was and why it was making me blush. I noticed after I got his shorts in place that he had been blushing too.

"Doesn't this normally work in the opposite direction?" he asked, trying to sound cocky and hide his blush.

"What 'this'?"

"Well, the clothing thing. Aren't you supposed to take them off sexily not put them on sexily?" I looked at him in shock, had he just told me I was sexy? Then I noticed the humorous glimmer in his eye and on cue we both busted out laughing. I'd question him about if he really thought I was sexy later.

We laughed for a good two minutes before his laughing became painful and he started to moan. I stopped laughing the moment I heard his first groan. I looked at him sorryful then he smiled slightly. "Guess no laughing for a while, huh?"

"Guess not."

I set in silence as he closed his eyes and relaxed into a well deserved sleep. I couldn't help but dwell on the fact that we'd become such close friends in a time span of not even 24 hours. Maybe it had something to do with the crazy situations that had happened today; the katana experience, Danny's past, his plea for forgiveness, his understanding of my 'diet', his 'accident' situation, and then the way we understood each other without speaking (ex-the 'sexy' thing). I had no clue as to why I couldn't stop staring at the boy…man…lying on my couch asleep and wounded, and why I had the feeling we'd be together the rest of our lives. Either as friends or as 'soul mates' I really didn't care, just as long as I never gave up this wonderful guy for anyone else.

I set there thinking for probably about thirty minutes when the lock on the front door began to jiggle. At first I thought someone was trying to break in until I heard Tucker's obnoxiously loud voice boom through the door. I heard Sarah laugh and then the door opened to reveal Tucker smiling broadly and Sarah doubling over in her laughter.

I stood and ran to the door and put my hands over their mouths. "Sssh. Danny's hurt and he needs rest. Shut up."

Tucker looked toward the couch and slightly gasped. He ripped his face from behind my hand and ran to his friend. He criticized the wrappings then shook his head giving my job a mental thumps up. He turned to me and whispered, "What did he do?"

"He said he tripped, but I don't believe him. A horrible klutz couldn't have done the damage that happened to him by just tripping, and Danny's not anywhere close to a horrible klutz."

"What do you think happened?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not sure but I will figure it out. I know he couldn't have been beat up, he's too strong for someone to beat him this bad. I don't know what happened."

"Me either, but I'm with you on the whole it was more than a trip that caused the major abrasion on his knee or the cracked and bruised ribs. Not to mention the cut on his forehead." Tucker said seriously.

"Wait, how'd you know he had a bruised and cracked rib?" I asked confused, Tucker hadn't lifted Danny's shirt.

"I see the thickness of the bandage under his shirt. The way you wrapped it could only mean one thing…a bruised and cracked rib."

"Oh." I stated dumbfounded.

* * *

AN: i hope this isnt too short, but of course i gave you three chapters to read this time...so review. caramel browines, buckets of chocolate and/or a pie of your choice is at stake here.

signed--Unrestrained


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Chapter Six--wahoo. i was going to update last night but my computer was being slow and it wouldn't let me...anyway, the next chapter!!! now read.

Disclaimer:i own nothing that has rights in this story, not even Danny Phantom...i do however own the story line.

* * *

Chapter Six 

Later that night I decided it safest and best to move Danny to his bed, it was a whole lot more comfortable then the couch and Danny wouldn't be as likely to roll off and injure himself further. Tucker helped him stand and I directed them to Danny's room, both of us helping Danny lie down.

Tucker looked at me expectinly and I understood his silent plea. "I'll go get a wet wash cloth and some bottled water. I'll be back in a minute." I turned and walked out of Danny's room, leaving Tucker and Danny alone time to talk.

"What happened?" Tucker asked concerned.

"The normal at first…" Danny replied, but then I was too far away to hear…and was immediately intrigued.

I went quickly to my bathroom, wet a wash cloth, then speed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge, before I snuck to the outside of Danny's room.

"I finally got him sucked into the thermos before I passed out. I slammed into the ground, I think that's what bruised my ribs cause I don't remember getting hit there. I just know the pain was so immense in my knee, and my head was throbbing badly, I couldn't take it. Passing out was a relief, even if it means I'm a wimp." Danny was saying.

"Your no wimp, Danny, I'd have passed out when I first got hit. What next." Tucker assured him.

"I think it was about twenty minutes I laid there before it started to rain. The rain woke me up. I changed back into Phantom…" I gasped here, so it was true, all the subtle hints throughout the day were finally making sense. The cocky way Danny talked to me about Phantom, the muscles, the small scares I had seen but not mentioned, the Tucker being a fan to cover things up, all Danny's info on Phantom, the words 'primary school' and Tucker and Danny's 'agreement'. The reason he was hurt wasn't from tripping, it was from a ghost fight, a bad one at that. I covered my mouth and listened, Danny and Tucker obviously didn't hear me, Danny continued. "…knowing I had to get back, Sam just thought I went to go get bacon. I didn't even know how long I'd been gone. The pain in my knee was horrible and my head ached so much I didn't even notice the pain in my side until I landed outside the door. So when I broke through the door I was completely out of strength and crumpled." My eyes widened but I kept my mouth shut, I knew Danny had perseverance, but what he was saying was shocking me. I don't think I could have done that, I'd probably crawled into a ball and cried, wishing to die. Tucker was speaking now.

"What did Sam do? Yell at you for slamming the door?" Ohh, I was so going to kill Tucker for saying that and I was going to kill Danny if he joked about it back. But again I was shocked by the injured hottie who was really Phantom, that was laying in a bed in my appartment.

"No Tucker, don't even joke like that. Sam's a good person. I shocked her I know I did, but she ran straight to me and helped me into the bathroom, no accusations, no questions, just the support of her body and quickness of her mind." I would definetly have to reward him later, buy him a BLT or something.

"Well, quickness of mind or no, we can't tell her Danny." Tucker stated seriously.

"Tucker, it's my decision, I can tell her if I want."

"But, Danny, we just met her this morning! We can't trust her, not yet. If you really wanna tell her, wait…"

"Tuck…" Danny interrupted.

"Listen, Danny. Wait a few weeks. Once you get to know her more you'll be able to tell if you can trust her or not, tell her then, not now." Tucker finished.

"Fine. I'll wait a few weeks, but if I feel I can trust her sooner I'm gonna tell her Tucker, whether you like it or not. And you'll just have to live with it being more than just us." Danny replied truthfully and seriously.

"You really like her huh?" Tucker asked, I imagined he'd be raising an eyebrow, a smile in his eyes.

"Yeah, I really like her. I know this sounds cliché, but while she was patchin me up I could for some reason see her doing it for the rest of our lives. No matter how much she might get tired of it, of seeing me hurt, I know she'll always 'fix' me. Even if we are just friends for the rest of our lives. But by the Lord above I hope we stay friends…and lovers for the rest of our lives. Really, Tuck, I really want her." I could tell he was blushing, and I couldn't help but feel heat in my cheeks too. What he said, I had felt that way too, even if I did try to bury it deep within my heart.

"Ohhhh." Tucker cooied, and I know he was giving Danny that 'yep, sex' look and I was hoping he'd smack him.

I didn't get my wish but Danny didn't let me down too bad. "Not in that way, Tucker." Good boy. "Well, yeah, kinda, I wouldn't mind 'that', but my head's not permently in the gutter. I really just want to kiss her." I couldn't help but blush, and blush hard. Cause what he just said, I wanted him to do. Kiss me, I mean. Although the other thing I wouldn't mind, just as long as I married him first. And a proper marrage, not some silly Los Vegas thing.

Tucker changed the subject to how Danny liked the appartment, not wanting to hear Danny's musy thoughts. I thought now was the appropriate time to make my presence known. I squeezed the wash cloth, making sure it hadn't dried out while I was listening, and by the feel of water running down my fingers, I'd think it hadn't.

"I hope you're thirsty and burning up cause I have a cold bottled water and a dripping wash cloth." I stated loudly from outside the door way. Tucker shut his mouth immediately, making me think he was about to ask Danny something he didn't want me to hear.

I ended up having to help Danny drink seeing as he really couldn't move his body without agitating his side. That was an experience that ended in more water on Danny than in his mouth, but we've both come out the wiser. If you must help someone drink, help them up first.

After that I dabbed the wet wash cloth on Danny's forehead, the part that wasn't bandaged and said my good nights, telling him to just yell if he needed anything. I wouldn't be too mad at him if he woke me up I had said with a smile. Not minutes later I was deep asleep in my bed dreaming of Danny flying through the sky as Phantom.

* * *

AN: so how was it? please review, you know whats at stake, if you don't then review and find out!!!

Unrestrained


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey look, chapter seven...anyway, i have nothing to say other than read!!! read, now!!!

Disclaimer: i own nothing with rights in this story, not even Danny Phantom...i however do own the story line.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Realization dawned when I awoke early the next morning. The look I had seen in Danny's eyes when we met only a morning ago was recognition. He had remembered me from when he had saved me. And I couldn't believe I was slowly falling head over hills for a guy I had just met only 24 hours earlier, who also happened to be the ghost I was secretly in love with since that day almost exactly a year ago.

Well, I thought, now my being in 'love' with a ghost didn't seem so wrong and weird. In all reality he was only half ghost. I still wasn't going to go tell Danny I was in love with his other persona, however. Tucker could be the only known 'fan' of Phantom living in this apartment for as long as I wanted him to be.

Somehow in all of my ponderings I had ended up in the shower, washing my hair. I finished quickly, Saturdays were the days I went to the Farmer's Market early, and seeing as it was Saturday, the local farmer's would be waiting for me. I toweled off and dressed in a black tank top, my favorite dark jeans and my studded belt.

I toweled off my hair, parted it on the side and ran my fingers through it, damp and all. Brushing my teeth, I again went deep into thought. Maybe I'd invite Danny to go with me to the Farmer's Market, make up some silly excuse as to why I need him to come. Like, tell him I need another person, someone strong, to help me carry large pieces of fruits and vegetables.

By the time I had finished pondering yet again, my gums were bleeding a little but my teeth were shinny clean. Smearing on lavender lip gloss and mascara I emerged into the kitchen…to see Danny sitting in his underwear at the kitchen counter, hair askew.

"What are you doing sitting up?!?!!" I asked once I remembered his current state of being impaired, seeing his wrapped bare chest.

"Um, I was hungry. Last time I checked the kitchen is normally where food's kept." Danny said with a smile. "But, unfortunately, I couldn't make it any farther than the chair I sit in."

"Oh, Danny." I stated sadly. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, you got some cereal?"

"Yeah. What do you want…" I started as I opened the cabinet seeing what we had. "Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes, Corn Flakes, Brain, or Oreo O's?" I asked, confused that we had Oreo O's, I'd never seen them before.

"I'm guessing all the sugary ones aren't your first choice?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, I like them but I only splurge every now and then." I smiled back. "Now, which do you want?"

"Hmmm…Oreo O's, I think."

"Well, I have no clue how old they are, I've never seen them, so they're probably left from Sarah." I told him as I grabbed the box, a bowl, a spoon and the milk. I quickly made him a bowl and set it in front of him.

He warily picked up the spoon, dipped it into the bowl, bringing out a spoonful of Oreo O's and milk. He sniffed it carefully, making me giggle softly, before he took a bite. After swallowing it, he smiled, eyes sparkling. "Perfect." he winked.

I smiled, blushing slightly. "Like I thought."

I let him eat in silence while I toasted two pieces of wheat bread. "So, why are you up and dressed so early?" Danny asked once he had finished his cereal and pushed his bowl aside.

"I go to the Farmer's Market every Saturday Morning and stock up on fresh vegetables and fruits." I replied, taking a bite of my just popped up wheat toast and butter.

"Oh, would you mind some company? Tucker has class today and I don't want to sit around doing nothing. I called work and told them I couldn't come in, but I really, really don't want to lay in bed all day."

Yes, yes, yes! Come sweep me off my feet...Sam…get a hold of yourself. "Sure, but can you walk that much? I don't want you to make your ribs worse, let alone your knee." I replied, concerned for him.

"I'll be fine. Just give me some pain medicine and don't walk to fast or get too far." Danny smiled.

I laughed, something I was doing more than normal, which I think had to do with Danny. But seriously, I could lose my rep as a respected Goth if I didn't quit the laughing. Now, I like to laugh, I just normally only laugh 2 times a day, now I'm laughing 2 or 3 times a half hour, if not more.

"Well, we see how it goes. But the moment it's too much for you, you're coming straight home." I said, mock 'mother's concern' dripping from my mouth.

Danny laughed, getting my joke. "Yes, Mother." was the sarcastic reply. "But, do I really have to come back?" he fake whined.

"Yes, you do. I wasn't joking about what I said, just the way I said it." I replied before finishing my wheat toast.

"Fine." he snorted, spoiled-child-not-getting-what-they-want look written all over his face, until some realization dawned on him. "Um, how do I take a shower?"

* * *

AN: ohhh, cliffy!!! dont worry i'll update soon, just thought i'd leave ya a cliffy to get you to review morehint, hint please review, if i get at least ten by monday night i'll update then, deal? looks around, hears no objections DEAL.

Unrestrained


	8. Chapter 8

AN: so i got 12 reviews for the last chapter...now i know you can do better than thathint hint but i got the ten so now you get the next chapter...it might be a bit before i'll update again, i'm really busy with work, school and chapter eight happens to be the last chapter i have written...so i need to get back into the story and get my creative juices flowing...reviews help!!hint hint read now.

disclaimer: dont own nothing but the plot line and the story

* * *

Chapter Eight 

My eyes bugged out of head, I hadn't thought of that either. "Um, how do you normally take a shower when you get hurt?"

"Well, normally my sister Jazz helps me get undressed to my boxers, then she helps me undo my bandages. After she leaves the bathroom, I normally shed my boxers then inch my way into the already running shower. When I get out, I dry off enough to put on my boxers, call Jazz back in and she helps me get dried the rest of the way so she can rewrap my bandages and help me get dressed." he informed me, with a slight blush.

"You and your sister must have a really good relationship." I stated.

"Yeah, even if we annoy each other, she still helps in my time of need, and I do the same for her."

"Well, you wanna give your sister a call?" I asked, feeling kinda unsure about the whole shower thing.

"Um…she's kinda outta town." Danny replied sheepishly. "She's gone to a business meeting for the magazine she writes for." he finished…oddly still blushing.

"Oh. I guess I'll have to take her place." I stated, feeling a little more elated than I should have.

"Ok." Danny replied, then a mischievous glimmer made it's way into his perfect blue eyes.

"What are you thinking Danny Fenton?" I demanded.

"Just as long as you don't try to take advantage of me." he smiled, making me think he wanted the exact opposite of what he was saying. Oh how that made me blush…and how it made me a little mad. I decided to stay quiet, afraid of sounding like a broken record. He knew I wasn't like that, he was just trying to tell me he really wouldn't mind. I was starting to think, I really wouldn't mind either. Samantha Manson, I screamed in my head…get that thought outta you're brain now!!!!

"Although, if you were in the position I'm in right now, I'd really want to take advantage of you." Danny continued sexily. My eyes widened, not sure I'd heard him correctly, but kinda wishing I had.

"WHAT!!!!!"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Danny asked, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"Kinda."

"Forget I ever said that out loud?" he asked, pleaded.

"Sure. Just as long as you don't pull a stunt like that again."

"Sure, sure, anything. I just can't believe I just said that…Danny your losing it…no other girl has ever got under your skin like this before…and there have been ones wanting to…maybe that's why…" Danny mumbled as I shook my head at him, but still committing to memory everything he said.

"Come on mumble boy, lets get you cleaned up, and less stinky." I said with a smile.

He smiled goofily at me, getting my joke. He got up ever so gently, slowly, and stood, smile on his face, waiting for me to come to him. I walked closely beside him, just in case he needed me to lean on, all the way to his bathroom.

I helped him undress, blushing slightly, but both of us kept quiet, just trying to get through the weird situation at hand without a smart remark, or a remark we might regret later. We both stayed speechless while I undid his bandages, glad that all of his cuts had scabbed over, well except his knee, but luckily it'd didn't start bleeding.

After 45 minutes of pacing outside the bathroom door, I began to worry, afraid that he'd lost his strength and slipped to the shower floor. I hadn't heard any loud noise, but Danny could be really quiet sometimes. I decided to check. "Danny," I yelled. "You okay?"

"Yeah." he yelled over the noise of the shower. Not seconds later, the shower cut off and I could faintly hear the shower curtain slide back. Another five minutes later, I heard a groan and then, "You can come in now."

I hurriedly opened the door and calmly raced in the steam filled room, making sure Danny hadn't fallen apart or started bleeding. He looked at me funny when I raced in and I just shrugged.

"Wanted to make sure you were in the same condition as I left you." I stated.

"Yep, only I smell better…and I'm clean."

"Yeah." I laughed as I grabbed clean bandages from the cabinet where I had left them the night before. I wrapped all his wounds that threatened to start bleeding again, which consisted of the one on his knee, the small one on his head and a large cut on his left forearm, then tightly wrapped his ribs, careful not to get the wrap too tight or too loose. I then grabbed his clean shirt off the sink and began to put it on him. This proved a little more difficult than taking the shirt off, seeing as he was so much taller than me, and it hurt him less to move just his elbows in the air, then to move his whole arm close to his torso.

I ended up getting a few grunts from him as I wrestled the shirt. Putting on the shorts wasn't as hard. I laid the shorts on the floor, Danny stepped into them and then I pulled them up until his hands could reach the waist band, then he finished by pulling them to where he normally wore them.

We emerged from the bathroom, a little less embarrassed and ready to start the day. Danny halted in the hallway, and I stopped looking back at him confusedly. "This stinks, I just remembered I can't put my own shoes on."

I looked at him in pity. "That's true, you can't bend over. Guess I'll have to be Mommy for a day." I replied sarcastically.

"I guess you'll have to be." he smirked.

Not five minutes later I had Danny in his below ankle socks and his broken in black Chucks. I helped him stand, and was making my way to the door when he spoke. "Oh, I gotta brush my teeth and put on deodorant and cologne."

"My goodness. You take more pampering than my mom." I joked.

"Well, unless you want my teeth to rot out and for me to start to stink, then you'll help." Danny joked back.

Turns out he could brush his own teeth which was good, and his deodorant was a spray, as was his cologne, so he too could do that too, but only if I held his shirt up.

Finally, even though I was an hour late, I grabbed my car keys and my purse, and we were on our way to the Farmer's Market.

* * *

AN: so how was it? member reviews help my creative juices start flowin, well i hope so...please review anyway!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: so i typed this really long explination as to why i was so late at updating but fanfiction went all awal and decided to not save it, so this is what you get. i'm sorry i took so long...been very busy...and tired.

Disclaimer: i own squat but the story line

* * *

Chapter Nine

Well, the trip to the Farmer's Market was about as boring as boring could be. Mostly because it ended up being closed…what is up with that? It's never been closed, in the whole like seven years I've been going there, it has never ever been closed. I was not too happy about that and I'm sure Danny had fun laughing at my outbursts. I had begun pacing around the little booths thinking I was just for some reason early; mumblings about 'why was it closed' getting ever louder, until I noticed Danny getting a little green around the gills as you could say.

I rushed to his side and tried to convince him that I'd just have to buy my veggies at Wal-Mart, and that he had to sit down before his knee gave out. He tried to put on the tough guy attitude but it didn't work well with me. I ended up shoving him to my car, hands low enough on his back not to put his ribs in pain and forced him into the passenger seat.

Our trip to Wal-Mart is uneventful too. I make him stay in my car, running in and grabbing a few things that will last me to next Saturday and coming straight back. Danny just smiles and I can tell he's been thinking a lot, about what I'm not sure but I feel a blush creeping to my cheeks. I search for my keys that for some reason I put back in my purse to hide my blush before I get in and start the car.

Right now were on our slow way back to the apartment…we're going slow because rush hour in Amity Park always decides to hit at random times, like now, which I think its around 9:30 but I'm not sure; the clock in my car quit last week and I'm too busy trying to figure out a way out of rush hour traffic to fish my cell out of my pocket. Danny's just sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window, obviously deep in thought, and the funny thing is I'm absolutely content in the silence. Normally when I'm in rush hour traffic I have to have some type of noise going whether it be the radio or my ipod or I go absolutely crazy, but sitting here with him seems so natural I'm actually relishing in the silence, its giving me time to think.

To think about what I've found out about Danny and what it means to me. I've already decided that I like both sides of Danny, the one sitting next to me in my small car and the one that saved me not so long ago. I want so bad for him to tell me all about his secret so I don't have to play innocent when he comes back to the apartment all bloodied up, but I know I have to give him time. And I've decided I'm not going to tell him I know, it might be too much for him to handle right now…why, I don't know but he seems to have a lot on his mind and him worrying about me knowing his secret and what it would do to our friendship probably wouldn't help much.

Will that change our friendship? Me knowing his secret? Me knowing his secret and not telling him I know his secret? Thinking about what Danny would do to cover up his secret not knowing I know, makes me smile. He'd probably go to lengths to act stupid in an attempt to hide his secret. What if I caught him in the act? To see him explain himself would be both absolutely hilarious and pitifully sad. I laugh at this and Danny shoots a confused look my way, I shrug and he goes back to looking out the window, going into silent Danny mode…the silent Danny mode I met him in. The observing Danny.

When we get back to the apartment I refused to let him help me take any bags up, his face was even paler than it was earlier and I rushed him up the stairs as fast as his wounded knee will allow and told him to go lie down for a bit. He was out like a light before I even left his doorway. I smiled a sad smile, knowing that he's this tired because he probably didn't sleep well last night, not being able to get into a comfortable position. I went and brushed a lock of hair from his face and tried not to stare at his serine look. He is such a gorgeous man…yeah I guess I can call him a man, he's proved it to me more than once.

I left quietly going into the kitchen to put away my limited groceries. All in all it took me about…ten minutes. After I put away the last head of cabbage, I set down at the kitchen counter…and sat. I had nothing to do, no school projects(for once in my life), work hadn't called me in in a week(a needed vacation), and now I had no one to talk too. I was so board right now I would voluntarily get into a meat vs. vegetarian fight with Tucker. Instead I just sat and waited for Danny to need me, to wake up and realize his heart could open up and let me in. The thoughts running through my mind were starting to alarm me, I had never felt this strongly for a guy and I was confused as to why the thoughts of him and what I wanted to do with him(nothing dirty…I swear) kept creeping up on me at the most inopportune times…like the shower this morning.

Still he was Danny, the Danny who's heart was brutally crushed at a significant time in his life, the Danny who was afraid to let his heart feel for another…the Danny who could get any girl on the face of the planet who wanted me. Wow, I can't believe I just thought that sentence, well the way I phrased it was really…broken record. Man I really need to find something to do…maybe watch TV…or clean the bathroom…or…or………………….

* * *

AN: Oh, another cliffy...how dare i since i spent so much time on not updating...shame on me well you know what to do, review and ye shall get homemade caramel brownies!!! good byeruns off in search of someone who can bake homemade brownies

unrestrained


	10. Chapter 10

AN: so please don't kill me...i updated...seepoints to long thing of type bellow it's better then the last chapter...i think. it's mostly fluff and confusion...or something. well, i hope to be writing the next chapter soon...i have no clue where i'm taking this story, so i have no clue how long it'll be...hm, better figure that out. well, read please.

Disclaimer: i own nothing in this story with rights, i do however own the storyline(even if i dont know where it's going)

READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Ten

"SAM!!!!!!" I heard being yelled in my ear, my muddled brain trying to figure out why Danny was yelling my name. Then the way he made the 'm' last was starting to bug me and I set up, groggily.

"What?!" I growled.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be taking a nap, not you." Danny smiled, ignoring my growling.

"I fell asleep?" I asked, not remembering even being sleepy.

"Yes. Unless you consider the drooling you were doing all over the kitchen counter something else." Danny smiled sexily.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I do not drool. And if you weren't hurt I would seriously injure you."

"Sure, whatever. So what's up on the agenda?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked, he still wasn't off the hook.

"How bout a walk in the park, it's a really nice day today." Danny suggested.

"Hmmm…a walk in the park, yeah, I'd like that." I smiled.

"Cool." Danny replied, giving me an awfully hott lop-sided grin.

We grabbed our shoes, my keys and left like the apartment was on fire…we really needed to get outside.

The park wasn't far so we decided why not walk to the park, walk in the park, then walk home. We'd be walked out for a few days and that meant lounging around the apartment like nobody's business. Which was totally ok with me.

At first we walked in silence, content with the other being there and not saying anything. Then both me and Danny, somewhere in-between the little kids playground and the ball courts, couldn't take the silence anymore. I was trying to figure out what Danny was thinking and I think he was thinking the same thing. I made my way to a randomly placed swing set, sitting down on one swing thinking what to say to Danny and waiting for him to say something first.

He plopped down on the swing beside me and begin swinging slightly stronger than I was. "Danny, it's too quiet, what's up?" I asked, deciding he wasn't going to speak first.

"Nothing's up, just trying to figure out how to word what I'm thinking." Danny replied, staring at the sky.

I waited, wondering when and if he was going to say anything. I was about to nudge him into what he was trying to say when he spoke. "Have you ever wanted to fly? Like soar through the sky, nothing holding you up but you?" He asked kinda quietly.

"Yeah. I've flown before but the situation I was in made it to where I couldn't really enjoy it." I confessed.

Danny turned his head and looked at me. "You've flown before?"

His confused look was so innocent I could have sworn he was a younger Danny, one who hadn't seen the things I knew this Danny had. "Yeah, when Phantom saved me. He flew me back home. But I was too frazzled to think anything but shock after what had just happened, I didn't get to really experience the flight, and sometimes I wish that I'll get to do that again…the flying thing, with Phantom, so I can really experience it." I confessed yet again, looking at the ground, afraid if I looked at Danny I'd let it slip that I know his secret.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot Phantom saved you." Danny replied quietly again. That was a lie, I thought, Danny knew exactly what he just said he didn't. And Danny knew what he'd saved me from…and him knowing that, really made me self-conscious. Especially since Danny doesn't know I know he knows…this is starting to confuse me, I hope Danny decides to tell me soon or something.

"So what did Phantom save you from? A raging ghost leopard or something?" Danny asked, going on with the cover up. Which would probably work if I didn't know already who he was.

"No, not really. He didn't save me from a raging ghost leopard." I stated, leaving the answer at that. Danny knew, what was the point of me telling him what he already knew…oh yeah, Danny doesn't know I know he knows already so he'll wanna make sure I'm the same girl. But how can you forget something like that that quickly? I mean it only happened last year and I got really lucky, as far as I know I'm the only girl he's saved from humans and I remember his look of recognition the first day we met. Something like that won't leave someone's mind quickly, especially since I pretty much had a nervous breakdown and Phantom had to stay with me until I went to sleep. He might have even stayed longer, but he was gone by the time I woke up the next morning so I don't know.

"Hmmm…you're not going to tell me what he saved you from huh?" Danny asked sweetly, almost getting me to tell him, almost.

"No, it's too personal." I stated staring at the ground.

"Ok." was his answer as he skid to a stop, kicking dirt into the air. I looked at him quizzically as he neatly hopped from his swing. He just smiled at me as he made his way around the swing set.

"Daniel Fenton, what do you think you're doing?" I asked rather harshly, letting him know I meant business.

"Letting you fly." he said into my ear. I shuddered at his breath on my neck but then I was in the air, my swing going higher then I thought it could starting from a standstill. I came back down toward the ground, felt the small jolt of Danny pushing on my back then up I went again, slightly higher this time. This continued for a few seconds, my swing with me in it getting higher and higher. I relaxed, letting the wind whip through my short hair, eyes closing, fully trusting Danny to not let me get too high. This really was like flying, well the part I could remember, the gentle cool air on my face.

I slowly got to high for Danny to reach my back, and I opened my eyes, watching him quickly disappear under me each time I went back then forward. I slowed down and began to come back down to earth, to Danny's waiting hands. His hands strongly grabbed the swing's chains right above mine and he pulled me to a smooth stop against his chest.

"Have a nice flight?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yeah." was all I could mutter. He really needed to stop doing that.

"I'm glad I'm of assistance." he whispered again. Oh come on, stop it…no wait, don't. He chuckled at the reddening of my ears and I about fell out of the swing at the darkly alluring tone in that chuckle. Well, I wouldn't have fallen out of the swing seeing as my back was against his chest, and if he wasn't there, then my body wouldn't be wanting to melt onto the ground but I'm starting to babble in my brain and that's never a good thing when Danny's being sexy…did I just think that…yeah, I did.

"Have I rendered the sarcastic, goth Sam speechless?" Danny chuckled, that same tone so evident.

I swallowed hard, trying to do it unnoticeably, and still clear my throat so I could speak. "Yeah," I whispered, cursing my 'Danny's dark chuckle' muddled brain for not coming up with a better comeback.

"Hmmm, well I wonder what this will do." Danny whispered as his lips hovered over my neck just bellow my ear. I shuddered. "Oh, I guess that'll happen." he chuckled again. Oh, Danny why must you tease me so? I don't know where this Danny came from but I wish he'll never go away.

"Mmmm, Sam." Danny mumbled, (but I heard it ever so clearly) as he began to lightly kiss my neck, so lightly I wasn't actually for sure it was real or if I was hallucinating it.

Yep, they're really real, because they're getting more intoxicatingly compelling as his lips make it to my cheek. Within seconds, breathless seconds on my part, his lips as softly hovering over mine.

I try to control my breathing, or lack there of, but it's no use, I know Danny can hear my heart beat. Even though my eyes closed of their own accord I can tell he's smirking, I can feel it, his lips touching mine ever so slightly.

I exhale long and deep, willing him to close the gap. He's already ahead of me and he obeys to my silent wish. His lips fully touching mine is pure ecstasy. So warm, so soft, so different then the first kiss but still wonderful. He smirks deeper when I take a surprised intake of breath…his mouth is on mine but there's something else. He's taunting my lips with his tongue(which when you think about it it seems rather sleazy, but it feels wonderful, especially since it's Danny). I want to kiss back, taunt him but I'm too frozen to do anything but melt.

His lips release mine for a short moment in which he chuckles lowly, darkly. I can't control myself any longer, Danny I think you're the smoothest guy in the universe, no matter how corny that is. I press my lips to his…hard, conveying every jumbled up emotion running through my mind at that possible moment.

One strong hand finds the small of my back and he pulls me closer to him. How he got from the back of me to the front of me I haven't a clue; I just know my chest is against his and somehow I'm standing, although I don't remember standing. His other hand entangles itself in the hair around the nape of my neck. Mine automatically reach for his shaggy ebony mane, fluffing and playing with it, somehow his height working well with mine despite the large difference.

My mind starts to drift to different Danny related things(nothing perverted, gosh I'm not some slut, thank you) and I'm fully unaware of my surroundings, all I'm aware of is Danny and his sweet taste.

* * *

AN: so there's ya some Danny/Sam fluff, i felt you deserved it since i kept you waiting for an update. i have no clue what's going to happen next, that's why i stopped it there, so please be nice if i take forever to update the next chapter. well, you know what to do!!! review!!! you get caramel brownies...or someother sweet.

unrestrained


	11. Chapter 11

AN: i'm soooooo sorry!!!! i know, i know its been like a week or something...maybe more...i cant member. but its been a long time for my faithful readers to wait. be busy sucks!! School, work, projects...why must you taunt me? anyway, i hope you like the chapter, it's a kinda filler for the action, or lack there of, coming later. i really need to figure out what's gonna happen in this story huh? oh, well. please read now, i will waste you time no longer

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story line

READ!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Suddenly just as Danny started kissing my neck I heard a very annoying sound. It took me a few seconds to figure out what it was, trying to ignore it wasn't working, so I focused as much as I could on it, then it hit me…it was my phone ringing.

I groaned annoyingly and Danny looked up at me, hurt written all over his face. "Not you, I'm not annoyed at you." I whispered softly, "I'm annoyed at my phone, it's ringing…I gotta answer it."

He nodded and stepped back slightly. The warmth of his body left mine and I felt a chill. I shivered and Danny walked around me, wrapping his arms around my waist, clutching my back to his chest and placing his cheek in the nape of my neck. I shakily dug in my pocket and brought out my buzzing phone. It was my mother, the flashing lights and the annoying ringtone told me before I looked at the caller id and sighed, yep it was her.

I pushed the accept button and put the phone up to my ear, the ear Danny wasn't slightly nibbling, which was going to make it impossible for me to conjure intelligent sentences if he didn't stop, even if I wished he wouldn't. "Yes Mom?" I shuttered, clearing my throat.

"Sammykins, dear are you ok, you sound funny?" my moms annoying, over-caring voice sounded from the other side of the phone. I heard Danny snicker at my nickname. I'd have to hurt him later for that.

"I'm fine Mom, just got some chocolate stuck in my throat." I replied, rolling my eyes and clearing my throat again to add effect.

"Oh, honey, how many times have I told you to always drink something when you eat chocolate?" my mother continued.

"A whole bunch Mom, what's up, why'd you call?" I asked trying to get whatever she was going to say out of her, before Danny's sweet kisses made me faint.

"I heard your roommate Sarah moved out, have you found another roommate to take her place. Oh, and what about Angela? Have you found a replacement yet?" my mother asked. Oh, man, I hadn't thought of her calling and asking to make sure I had roommates, I couldn't tell her about Danny and Tucker, she'd flip.

"Yes Mom. I found replacements." I answered, hoping she'd stop there, but I knew there was no way my wish would come true.

"Oh, good. What are their names?"

Oh crap…um, think, think. Who would move in for like a day to convince my parents they really lived there? "Valerie and…" I was stuck.

"Jazz." Danny whispered in my ear. His sister…hm, it'll work.

"Jazz." I ended quickly, hoping my bluff worked.

"Jazz, I've never met her." my mother stated, believing at least part of the bluff.

"She just transferred from the main university, so I just met her, but she needed a room, I needed a roommate, things happened." I ended, holding my breath. I hadn't met Jazz, and I was pretty darn sure she hadn't transferred. That was the most unreliable lie I've ever told my mother. I hope they don't decide to come over till I meet Danny's sister.

"Oh, well she sounds nice." my mother cooed. I heard her take an intake of breath and I knew something else was coming, I had to stop her before she figured out my shortness of breath was not because I had chocolate in my throat.

"Mom, sorry, I gotta go, smells like something's burning in the kitchen. Talk to ya later. Love ya." I said in a rush, trying to get her to believe me…she did.

"Oh, my goodness honey, do you need me to call the fire station?" she replied worried.

"No Mom, I got it. I forgot I left something in the oven, no worry. Bye." I rushed. Please hang up.

"Ok, call me back later. Love you Sammykins." my mom ended before the line went dead. I hit the end button on my phone like it was a lifeline and shoved the phone back in my pocket.

"Hmm." Danny mumbled as he spun my body to face his. I don't know what the 'hmm' was about, but it nearly made my knees buckle beneath me. "Sammykins." he whispered seductively. Even though I hated that name, it still sounded…so…enticing.

"Don't you dare call me by that name." I growled. I needed to nip that in the bud, if I didn't he'd let it slip in public one day and I'd never hear the end of it.

He smiled evilly. "Sammykins." he tempted darkly. I tried my hardest not to melt at the tone of his voice, but I would not allow him to call me that.

I glared at him. "Don't call me that name."

"But what if I want too?" he pouted, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I'll call you Inviso-Bill I threatened in my head. "I won't ever do this." I replied instead, forming a plan in my head. I softly placed my lips on his, then ever so slowly I increased the passion of my kiss, my hands playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. I heard him moan softly and I knew I hit a nerve. I broke away before he could take the situation over and twist it to his advantage.

"I'll never do that again until you promise not to call me by that name. If you accidentally slip up and call me that, you'll have to wait a certain amount of time till I know you wont call me that again. Understood?" I asked him, using my 'get a little kid to understand' voice.

He nodded. "I promise."

"Good." I nodded, smiling victoriously. "Let's go back to the apartment, I need to figure out my roommate, deceiving my mother problem." I added, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of our apartment.

"Uh, ok." Danny replied, as he willingly let himself be dragged behind me.

"You know, there's one major problem other than me have guys as roommates." I started.

"Hm, what's that?"

"I've never actually met your sister Jazz." I stated.

"I know…you'll meet her soon." Danny reassured me.

"How soon?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I'll call her tonight and see if she's in town." Danny smiled.

"Ok, that solves part of the not knowing Jazz problem, will she act as my roommate if the time arises?" I asked.

"Of course, Jazz never says no when someone needs help." Danny again assured me.

I smiled at him and he started to lean in for another kiss when I heard this really odd noise coming from his pants pocket. "Um, Danny…it sounds like your pants are hooting…like an owl…no wait, a ghost." I stated.

Danny's eyes widened for a split second and he dug his hand into his pocket, the previous thought of kissing me gone from his mind. He pulled out an odd looking cell phone and answered it in one quick motion. "what Tucker…." I leaned in closer to hear, but Danny turned around and I lost every chance of overhearing something. "Ok, I'm there in a sec." Danny ended after I assume Tucker stopped talking. He flipped the phone closed and turned to me with an unsure look on his face. "Um, Tucker's kinda in this…emergency of sorts…and I need to go bail him out." Danny replied.

A ghost…I'm pretty sure. "Oh, is he ok?" I asked, going along with Danny's little cover up.

"Yeah, just needs a friend to come help is all." Danny continued looking rather rushed. "I really need to go though, he's got a class in like ten minutes, his favorite one, he can't miss."

"Ok, be careful and tell Tucker to not interrupt us ever again." I told him, letting him think he fooled me, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, then turning to go.

"I'll be back at the apartment in a few minutes I hope." Danny said to my back as he started off the other way. I turned slightly wanting to see him change to make sure I was correct, but then I realized he'd find a secluded area to change into Phantom. I sighed, so much for that thought. I was mostly curious as to how he became Phantom but I guess I'll have to wait. I made the short trek back to the apartment in thoughtful silence…I wonder how long Danny will let it go on. His little white lies he uses to hide his secret…I wonder how long till he'll get tired of lying to me.

I made it to my apartment much faster than I thought I would and it kinda surprised me when I found myself standing dumbly at the apartment door. I dug in my pocket and found my keys, slid them in the keyhole then opened the door, wondering what I'd do in a empty apartment.

I decided to draw. I set up my sketch book and box of pencils at the kitchen counter. I had Phantom and Danny on the brain and it was obvious, the picture I was drawing was Danny's portrait but his eyes were wrong…they were Phantom's. Glowing and beautifully green, not the light ice blue ones of Danny's human side. I worked on the drawing for an amount of time I'm not sure of but when I looked up at the clock on the microwave it was almost four. Almost four!!! Danny'd been gone for two hours! I thought it was supposed to be a short 'emergency'!

I slammed my sketch book closed and threw my pencils in their box then ran to my room and haphazardly threw them beside my bed. What if he was hurt again? Could Tucker get him back safely? What if Tucker was hurt too? Are they laying in some alley somewhere in Amity Park? Oh, what if they were kidnapped?

I began pacing in the den constantly staring at the door, willing them to come in laughing it up. I curled up on the couch…willing myself to quit worrying, and to quit moving, twitching. I laid there waiting until…..until I…..

* * *

AN: i'm am such a horrible person, i left it a cliffy...and it will probably take me forever to update...maybe i'll get inspiration this week to advance the action and romance...although nothing interesting happens in my life and my love life is in tar at the moment...it cant get out. hm, anyway...please review and ignore my previous rant. Review and get whatever fatty food you wish(my mom made oatmeal raision cookies today!!! from scratch...they're her best cookie!! ask for one of those) thanks for reading

unrestrained


	12. Chapter 12

I AM SO SORRY!!!! IT TOOK ME LIKE PROBABLY TWO MONTHS TO UPDATE!!!! IM SO SORRY!!! I got so busy with ending school and work and i was scrambling to find time to do stuff, and i was in writers block for half that period, but i got the complete first season of Dark Angel for Christmas so after i watched that i got inspiration and thus i finished this chapter tonight. i hope you like it and find it in your hearts to forgive me for my horrible tardiness. i dont know how much longer this is gonna be, maybe a few more chapters...five more at the most. that should give me enough time to resolve the plot or whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, cause if i did it wouldnt have been cancelled after season three.

READ NOW!!!!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I woke up to the touch of a hard chest. I groggily looked up to see Danny's bright blue eyes. "Danny?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, its me Sam." Danny smiled softly as he lifted me up from the couch.

"what happened?" I asked.

"Tucker's little emergency turned out to be a big emergency, some things we weren't planning happened. No big deal, we're back now." Danny assured me.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"Hm," Danny stuttered looking for a clock. "It's 9:00."

"What?!?!" I practically yelled, trying to sit up in his arms.

"Shhh, Sam, Tucker's trying to sleep, he practically passed out. What's wrong with it being 9:00?" Danny whispered.

"You've been gone seven hours Danny, seven hours." I whispered harshly.

"Like I told you, stuff came up. We're both fine, but I really wanna go to bed, so I can take you to your room or not?" Danny smiled.

"On normal occasions I would make you drop me, I am capable of walking to my room on my own, but I'm using this as your apology for worrying me. You have to tuck me in and everything…and you might have to bring me breakfast in bed tomorrow morning." I smirked.

"Um, not a good idea, I can't cook worth anything…the most you'll get is a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice." Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that might work, but just tuck me in and I'll count you forgiven." I smiled, his little sheepish grin was really adorable.

"Fine." Danny huffed in mock annoyance.

I snuggled into his embrace, knowing this was probably the only time I would allow him to carry me anywhere. He held me strongly, I hadn't a thought in my mind that he'd drop me, my faith was in him and I knew he'd never hurt me. His embrace was actually reassuring, I knew he was there, I knew I wasn't dreaming. I knew I wasn't still asleep on the couch and I loved every minute of Danny's swaying walk and his wonderful smell. Oh…it was…a mix of spice, clean laundry and sweat, whatever the emergency was had him break a sweat, but his deodorant held up, and the result was almost highly seducing, almost.

I snuggled closer to him and inhaled as inconspicuously as I could while he walked us into my room. He laid my gently on my bed, pulling my covers back and gently placing me below them. I pouted and he smiled softly, confused, at me.

"What?" he whispered.

"Stay for a bit? We never got to finish talking." I replied.

"Ok, but if I fall asleep please don't push me off your bed." Danny smiled, with a bit of pleading in his voice.

"Don't worry, I wont push you off my bed, I'll just hit you really hard with my pillow." I smirked mischievously.

"Is that a threat?" Danny replied going with my look.

"No, it's a promise." I smiled menacing as I snuck my hand around my back to grab my pillow. I kept smiling as Danny adjusted himself to a sitting position at the foot of my bed. I waited till right after he got situated then smacked him hard across the back of the head with my pillow.

He dramatically fell down face first onto my bed as I laughed. "That hurt." he pouted, looking up from his rather awkward looking position on my bed. Butt up in the air, back turned in an uncomfortable looking contortion, and face turned slightly toward me from its smashed position on my bed.

I chuckled darkly, "Serves ya right."

He set up, getting into a more comfortable sitting position and looked at me confused. "Serves me right for what?" he asked.

"For being gone so long doing what you said was a small emergency…what exactly happened?" I asked, I was gonna get the truth outta him, no matter how long we had sit here.

"I told you, Tucker came across a problem." Danny insisted.

"I know that, but that's not what happened. Tell me Danny, please."

"I don't know what your talking about. Tucker called cause he…uh, he had to go….do something…and I had to uh…" Danny stumbled, looking for a reliable excuse.

"You had to fight a ghost didn't you?" I whispered. At first I thought Danny didn't hear me, but then he stopped suddenly.

"What did you say?" he asked shocked.

"I said you had to a fight a ghost didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I overheard you talking to Tucker the other night, then your injury and every other unexplained thing clicked into place. Your Phantom, the ghost…man…um, halfa, that saved me that night." I spoke softly.

"Yes, I'm Phantom, and yes I saved you that night. I was fighting a ghost named Plamus…or Vlad as I call him, tonight and the other night. He is being rather persistent lately, trying to take over the city and ruin my life." Danny admitted.

"Well then I am going to propose something, you might not like it, but just hear me out." I began.

"Ok."

"If this Vlad fella is trying to take over the city and ruin your life, I think I can help. I know Tucker is your sidekick of sorts but I think I can be too. Instead of Tucker out in the field with you, I can be there, leaving Tucker to monitor our 'mission' of sorts from here, from his computers in his room. We'll be able to stage a better attack if Tucker watches from here and tells us what to do, where to go." I stopped here to see if he was with me.

"I think it's a good idea, but Tucker might not like it so much, but after I talk to him a bit I'm sure I can get him to go along with it. That it?"

"Um…no, I like you a whole lot Danny, more so than I've ever liked anyone, but I think we should halt our relationship until this Vlad fella has been taken care of. I don't want you're head in another place while you're trying to fight a ghost that almost broke every rib you have, I want you to focus on the task at hand, and I'll do the same. If you want to defeat Vlad the next time you fight him you need to be prepared, I'm not going to be your downfall, I'm not going to get in your way. I'll train and focus my way, and you'll train and focus your way. You understand right?" I ended sadly but seriously.

"I…understand. I know where you're coming from and even though I don't like it I will do what you ask me to." Danny replied softly.

"Danny." I sighed softly, sadly.

"Shhh." he comforted as he scooted toward me on the bed, taking me in his arms, a sad hug full of confusion as to what the hug meant. "Let's start this 'halt our relationship' tomorrow." He whispered softly in my ear, kissing me gently on the top of my head. I snuggled into his embrace not knowing the next time I would be able to and slowly fell asleep, his body close to mine, his head on top of mine.

next morning

"I knew you'd two in denial love birds would finally get together." I awoke to Tucker's voice.

"Tucker, we didn't do anything." Danny mumbled sleepily yet strongly.

"Sure it didn't." Tucker chimed.

"Tucker." Danny replied in a warning tone, letting go of my torso, which he'd been holding rather tightly, and set up, staring at his best friend.

"Fine, you didn't have to get snappy." Tucker whined.

"I didn't. Look, Tucker, after you eat I need to talk to ya," I coughed here, "both me and Sam."

Tucker got a look of terror on his face. "You're not kicking me out are you? I swear whatever I did to make Sam made, I swear I'll stop…I mean come one man, we're best friends, you just can't leave a brother out in the streets…" Tucker mumbled quickly, trying to save himself.

"No, we're not kicking you out, we need to talk about a certain ghost problem." Danny replied, calming his friend with his words.

"Um…what are you talking about Danny? We don't have a ghost problem." Tucker stuttered.

"It's ok, Tucker I know." I spoke from my position on the bed, not opening my eyes, content on falling back to sleep.

"WHAT!!!???!!! You told her? You weren't supposed to tell her yet!!!" Tucker practically yelled.

"Calm down Tuck, he didn't tell me, I figured it out. And we have a proposition for you, so go eat, let me sleep and we'll tell ya after you get done, ok?" I replied, still not moving or opening my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. You coming Danny?" Tucker asked.

"No, I wanna sleep in too." Danny replied, yawing for effect.

"Mhmm. You just wanna stay in here and cuddle with your new girlfriend." Tucker chimed as he left the room, I suspected he was shacking his head.

"You know he's not gonna leave us alone about this whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing." Danny stated, laying back down and putting his arms back around my body.

"We'll explain it to him later, and if he gives any lip I'll just have to threaten him." I mumbled, snuggling back into Danny's embrace, knowing when I got up, our relationship would go from lovers to only professional for an amount of time I was afraid to think about.

The time to get up came faster than I had hoped it would, but I knew we couldn't lay around all day, postponing what was going to happen no matter what we did. Tucker came and knocked on the door frame letting us know he'd be in his room till we needed him. Danny sighed then kissed my exposed neck softly.

"Time to get up Sam."

"I know."

We set up at the same time as I turned to look at his face. He was smiling sadly, but I could see the hope of what was to come in his eyes and it made me stronger in what I had to do. I hugged him hard and he hugged me back, both afraid to let go. After what seemed like hours, we let go and Danny left for his room. I set and watched him go, mentally preparing myself to forget my emotions for the time being. I got up slowly after he left and made my way to my dresser. I grabbed a fresh pair of dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt, underwear and my favorite black motorcycle jacket.

Fifteen minutes later I emerged into the den pressed and dressed, ready to get down to business. Danny and Tucker were already in a heated discussion. I coughed letting them know I was there.

Tucker looked up at me, a smile on his face, but seriousness in his eyes and spoke, "Come sit Sam, Danny's already told me how you found out, but he refused to tell me what exactly you want to do."

"I'm just gonna stand if you don't mind." I replied, going and standing an equal distance between Tucker and Danny.

"Ok, this is what I want to propose to you Tucker." I started, "I know you're really good with computers and that will come in handy, it will help us a lot with the whole ghost hunting thing. Listen to everything I say before you speak. I know you've become used to being Danny's sidekick in the field, but I think you'll do a much better job here, in your room at your computer, commanding our 'mission', I know no other word for it. You'll be able to watch by hacking into security camera's around the city and you can get us information through microphones in our ears. I'll help Danny in the field using whatever ghost hunting weapons you have, and if anything happens to Danny or me I'm from a rich family I can get into any hospital in this city, and I know the ones who can be paid to keep silent. So I'll need you to look up all the information you can find on this Vlad Plamus and try to develop a way to defeat without Danny getting slammed into the ground again. While you're doing that I'm going to get our earcoms and anything else we'll need. Danny I want you to gather all your parent's ghost hunting equipment that you have here, then help Tucker with out 'plan'. I'll be back later." I ended.

"Um, Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've never seen you act like this before…" Tucker said confused.

"Oh, I went to military school all my high school years…I excelled in Mission Ops." I replied, looking down sheepishly. That was something hardly anyone knew about me. It was kind of a past I wanted to forget. But I learned a lot that will help right now, including the whole me and Danny shouldn't be dating right now thing.

"Oh, that explains the tough attitude." Tucker replied.

"Nope, had the tough attitude first, that's why I was sent to military school. My mother hated the idea, but my father assured her it was the right thing to do, the only way to get me to act like a proper young lady. Only it didn't change me, made me more tough. So instead of an empty threat, I could really do some damage. But I really enjoyed the Mission Ops stuff, it was fun to make up solutions to the problems they gave us. It was fun to plan, command and run missions. I was top of my class in that department, but everything else was a complete bore to me." I admitted.

"Cool, well it makes sense I guess." Tucker replied smiling up at me from his seat. "I'll get on it, we already know everything there is that's possibly out there about Vlad and some stuff he doesn't know we know. It's all in my computer, I'll bring it up and let you run through it when you get back. I'll start on planning our best way to defeat him, I guess." Tucker finished rising from the sofa and heading to his room. And I never thought all those computers we had to carry up so many flights of stairs would actually come in handy.

"All the equipment I have is in that box in my closet, I'll get it out and make a list of what everything does and what's its called. I don't have much, but I do have the most powerful of my parent's crazed inventions, so we aughta be good." Danny informed me as he too rose from his chair and headed to his room.

"I'll be back in a few hours I hope, complete with everything we'll need. Thanks for being so corporative." I said smiling thankfully at Danny.

"No prob." he replied, lop sided smile gracing his lips. I turned quickly to avoid the feelings I knew I'd feel if I stared at his smile for too long and made my way to the door. I slipped on my motorcycle boots and grabbed a lone key on the key ring. As I was slipping out the door I noticed Danny was looking at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you have a motorcycle?" Danny stated.

"Yep, it was the only way they could get me to go to military school, I finally bargained it out of Daddy about two days before classes started, I was going to make sure I got my motorcycle before I was shipped off." I smiled. Danny just shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he turned toward his room.

I slipped out the front door and down the stairs. Once on the ground floor I went out the back double doors used to take out the trash and help movers with larger loads, to where my motorcycle was hidden. I slipped the plastic motorcycle cover off my beauty, placed the jet black helmet with a red bat painted on it over my head, straddled the machine putting the key in the ignition and starting the wonderfully clean V-6 motor.

I put it in gear and speed out from behind the apartment building, making a right at the nearest street, heading into town and to an old military school buddy's shop.

* * *

Author's Note: Again i am sorry, and i even left you with a cliff hanger on the previous chapter, that makes me feel even more horrible. well, i hope you liked it. review and you'll hopefully get the next chapter really quick 


End file.
